Bokutachi no kiseki
by Mimi-Hiwatari-Izumi
Summary: Alfred enfrenta el desafio mas dificil de su vida, lograr que el mundo comprenda que todos somos iguales, aunque algunos sean creados artificialmente.Yaoi Universo Alterno UsxUK, FrxCN y otras mas... las advertencias se diran cuando sea necesarioxD


Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenece (sino ya hubiese sido yaoi xD sin censura) sino a Himaruya-san

El fic esta hecho con propositos de entretenimiento

La idea surgio de una serie llamada Cluster Edge (no es un fic igual que la serie, solo tome algunos aspectos interesantes de la serie para propositos del fic)

Este fic es yaoi (relacion chicoxchico)

Parejas: UsxUK, FRxCN y otras en el futuro

Universo alterno

**Capi 1: **

Una nueva guerra habia terminado en el reino de Eternia, un lugar abandonado por el mundo, debido a que era un pequeño pais que estaba en contra de las ideologias contemporaneas, toda la población habia sido exterminada, al igual que las viviendas, solo quedaba un pequeño laboratorio en el sotano del que era el palacio real, los soldados de las otras naciones no lo habian visto y se retiraron, solos los pacificadores se quedaron en aquel pais, con la frustración de no haber podido hacer nada para que atraves de la palabra, arreglar la situación del que era un pais pacifico, una mujer de cabellos cortos ondulados y con una ropa al estilo cowboy pero con minishort y un sombrero suspiraba pesadamente

Tal parece que no somos buenos en estos asuntos no lo crees hermano mayor?- entrando al palacio que yacia casi en su mayor parte destruido- estos bastardos de la legion unida- apretando los puños- no quisieron hablar con nosotros y ahora este pobre pais pago las consecuencias-

Solo porque Eternia apoyaba la idea de proteger a los guerreros creados artificialmente, creyeron que ellos como nosotros tenian corazon y merecian vivir a nuestro lado como nuestros iguales- otro rubio con las mismas caracteristicas que la rubia pero con gafas y traje mas formal miraba los cadáveres de los nobles que estaban esparcidos por todas partes-ahora tanto los guerreros como ellos sufrieron el mismo destino-

Aquellos imbeciles de la legion me las pagaran de veras que si…- hablo otro rubio mas alto que los otros dos, con gafas y los cabellos cortos desarreglados y lacios- juro por mi honor, que este HERO no permitira que mas atrocidades sucedan –

Aterriza Alfred, vamos como 5 años al mando del equipo conciliador y que conseguimos? Mas muerte…-

Helen tiene razon hermano mayor, ahora lo que debemos hacer es buscar a los guerreros artificiales que quedan para refugiarlos en nuestro pais, porque si ellos descubren las ubicaciones de ellos antes que nosotros, otros reinos la pasaran mal-

Mathew y Helen, saben que pensar no se me da tan bien que ustedes…- caminando hasta los tronos reales- pero si idea es mas sensata que la mia…-sonrio infantilmente acomodandose las gafas-

Que demonios estabas pensando Alfred? – hablo la rubia con una gota en la cabeza-

Pensaba en ir a la base de la Legion Unida y destruirla, asi ya no habria la necesidad de preocuparnos por los guerreros artificiales-

Eres un idiota- Helen se le acerco y le golpeo en la cabeza- si haces eso nos exponemos a que nos descubran y ahí tendriamos mas problemas-

Ouch…eso dolio Helen- se sobo la cabeza suavemente-

Bueno entonces sera mejor que sigamos buscando si encontramos algunos sobrevivientes- hablo el mas bajo de todos que era Mathew-

Matty tiene razon Alfred, sera mejor que busquemos-

Ya entendi, ya entendi…-

Helen y Mathew se separaron y buscaron por las habitaciones, la cocina y las otras instalaciones, mientras que Alfred se quedo observando la sala real, los cuadros con imágenes de los reyes y sus hijos que yacian muertos en la sala, odiaba estar en esta situación, debia cuanto antes salir de este lugar, pero su responsabilidad para con su familia era encontrar algun sobreviviente, miro curiosamente detrás de los tronos reales un boton rojo, con finos acabados, preso de curiosidad apreto el boton y un mecanismo se activo, descubriendo una puerta

Uhmm debere de entrar o no? Esta oscuro y me da miedo, pero no debo de pensar en estas cosas, Alfred Jones eres un HERO, en tu diccionario no debe de existir la palabra miedo- respiro hondo, pero antes de entrar busco con la mirada a sus hermanos, sin ningun éxito- maldición, donde estan cuando se les necesita?- no quedandole otra entro a la habitación oculta

Noto que habian escalones y soplaba un aire frio, que hizo erizarse desde la punta de los pies hasta la punta de su mechon sobresaliente-No tengo miedo, no tengo miedo- se repetia a si mismo –

Una vez que piso el ultimo escalon se encontro con un laboratorio, donde habian embriones descansando en una capsula acuosa- asi que aquí estaban los guerreros artificiales de este pais- miro a otro lado de las capsulas otra que estaba sobre una camilla y conectado a una maquina- y aquí le creaban los recuerdos…- toco aquella maquina y las luces se encendieron, apareciendo frente a el una capsula con una figura de un joven rubio de cabellos cortos desnudo en estado de inconsciencia, Alfred trago saliva y apreto cualquier boton para poder liberar a aquel guerrero artificial que estaba en su fase final- a este chico no le han implantado ningun recuerdo – se rasco la cabeza- tendre que llevarmelo asi tal como esta-

Uno de los cuantos botones que el joven rubio apreto por fin libero al otro rubio, haciendo que cayera en sus brazos, agredecio que la sustancia acuosa se habia drenado una vez que el chico fue liberaro, pero aun tenia el problema que se encontraba desnudo, se quito su chaqueta que llevaba puesta, una marron y un numero 50 en la parte de la espalda, lo cubrio con cuidado y empezo a correr al momento que se activo un sistema de autodestruccion- maldición¡¡ porque me suceden estas cosas- salio de la habitación y diviso a sus hermanos que lo miraban sorprendido ya que tenia a un joven entre sus brazos-

Alfred que demonios es …-

Luego les contare, ahora salgamos de aquí que este lugar va a explotar-

Que dices?-

Dejen de cuestionarme y corramos¡¡¡-

Una vez fuera del palacio, se subieron en la carroza que utilizaban de fachada, Helen se coloco en el lugar del conductor y partieron lo mas rapido que podian

Dentro del carruaje Mathew miraba con curiosidad a la persona que Alfred tenia entre sus brazos-

El es un guerrero artificial?- dijo sorprendido- es igual que nosotros, como es posible que la Legion Unida quiera deshacerse de ellos? No le veo el caso-

Yo tampoco, pero bueno luego conversamos en la casa, ahora no se que vamos a hacer con este…- mirando al joven que yacia aun dormido- quitandole las cejotas que tiene, se parece mucho a nosotros, lo que me preocupa es que aun no le habian implantado recuerdos ni nada por el estilo- suspirando pesadamente- y como soy cero en investigación ni siquiera cogi los libros que habian en ese laboratorio-

Hermano que cabeza la tuya- dijo el otro rubio con una gota en la cabeza- supongo que lo educaremos como lo hicieron nosotros, enseñandole todo lo que hemos aprendido-

Que aburrido, eso implica tener que entrar a la biblioteca y leer, no eso no es para mi-

Hermano tienes que hacerte cargo de el, tu eres el mayor, ademas tu lo has rescatado-

Ya lo se, eres igual de renegon que Helen – mirando a la ventana- no me queda de otra…-

Ahora lo mas importante, tenemos que ponerle un nombre, se te ha ocurrido alguno? En cualquier momento puede despertar y no se veria bien que no se le llamara con algun nombre-

No lo habia pensado- mirando al techo- uhm creo que Arthur le quedaria bien…-

Entonces se llamara Arthur…- sonrio el mas bajito-

Si…- Alfred miro al joven que ahora tenia nombre que aun seguía durmiendo, cerro los ojos lentamente para quedarse dormido-

Tu tambien te has esforzado mucho hermano mayor-

De repente el coche se detuvo, Helen miraba con cara de pocos amigos a la persona que salia del carruaje interceptor

Veo que van de prisa no es cierto?- aperecio en escena un joven rubio de cabellos rubios ondulados, de aspecto mas adulto y una apenas creciente barba-

Francis…no es muy grato verte – suspiro pesadamente la rubia- que es lo que quieres?- mirandole con desconfianza

Quiero al guerrero artificial que han tomado…- el rubio sonrio maliciosamente-

* * *

Bueno es el fin del primer capitulo, espero les guste

Matta ne

Mimi-chan


End file.
